you WHAT
by only-getting-darker
Summary: narusasu bashingsupporting...Sasuke admits his feelings to naruto and naruto takes it...not so well. It ends sort of narusasuish, and if i continue it it WILL be narusasu..but its funny.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this story SO goes against my own pairing preference for the most part. But I'm sorry; it was too funny to not write. I'm mad at me too...XD  
disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXx  
Sasuke woke up panting in bed. His pajamas clung to him and he was shaking in a cold sweat. He cursed colorfully as he noticed his 'problem' and headed to the bathroom to attend to his 'needs'. These dreams about his blonde haired rival needed to stop. He couldn't go on like this.

The only way he could think of to relieve his troubles was to tell the blonde how he felt. He couldn't do that, though! The blonde would reject him for sure! But…he didn't know how much longer he could stay content with just staring at the boy's gorgeous, sexy, delicious….okay need to change the direction of this sentence…  
The point was he needed to tell Naruto his feelings. And he figured today was as good a day as any day to do it.  
With newly fuelled confidence, Sasuke started on his way to the training grounds.

XxXxXxXxXxXx  
Sasuke found Naruto sitting against a tree, looking very sexy if he did say so himself. The kyuubi-container was drenched in sweat and shirtless. He had obviously gotten up early to train.

Sasuke moved over nervously and sat next to his companion. Naruto acknowledged his existence with a nod.

Clearing his throat he decided it was time to do what he'd been waiting to do. "Naruto…" Said boy glanced at him. "There's something I've been waiting to tell you…" Now the blonde looked at him expectantly. "I love you." He admitted. He then shut his eyes tightly and held his breath, waiting for Naruto's reaction.  
"Dude…you FAG!" Naruto yelled jumping up and away from Sasuke. "I KNEW you were gay! I knew it from the day I set my eyes on your faggy little Uchiha ass! And all the times I hung out with you…GOD, Sasuke! I bet you were checking me out and I didn't even know it! That's disgusting. What do you dream about me too?" he demanded. Sasuke, heartbroken and embarrassed just blushed. "God, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "That's SICK! To think you've been drooling over me and didn't even have the courtesy to tell me until now!" he wailed upset and then glared at the Uchiha.  
Sasuke, now in tears, turned and ran away.

"What a wuss." Naruto muttered and resumed his training. "But a wuss with a nice ass…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx  
…doncha just HATE me?  
Want a continuation?  
REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Before anything else…I want to apologize to TwlightDreamz for…obviously pissing you off…  
Right, looks like the majority of ya were pretty entertained by the last chapter so I figured hey, why not write another?  
So here ya go  
I luff you, reviewers.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Narutooooo -sob-

Sasuke didn't leave his house for two weeks. He was mortified beyond all logic. After those two weeks, however, he ran out of food. He would have to venture out. He knew there were fan girls that had been sleeping outside his door for the longer part of the last two weeks begging him to come out, so he figured he better sneak out another way.  
The still embarrassed and upset Uchiha slipped through one of the side windows of his house and made a mad dash for the market. Glad that he had made it thus far without being glomped to death, he slid with relief into the small shop.

He then made his way through the isles; coming to a dead stop when he reached the isle ramen was on. Spotting his blonde haired crush, he turned around abruptly and prepared to hurry in the opposite direction when he heard said boy call out his name. "Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to five. He then turned around slowly with what he hoped was a calm expression on his features. "Yes?" he questioned, glad his voice came out confident sounding.

"Dude, where have you BEEN! The whole of the female population has been falling into depression! What're you trying to do? Destroy the whole village?"

Needless to say, Sasuke was shocked that Naruto hadn't said anything about or even acted like he remembered their last encounter.  
"I've been sick." He lied. The blonde stared at him for a moment, obviously knowing that what he'd said was a lie, and then simply said. "Whatever, don't do it again."

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke asked, knowing he was getting his hopes up too high. He then added as an afterthought, "dobe."

"What?" Naruto asked seemingly innocent. He threw and arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Can't a guy worry about his not-so-secret admirer?"  
Sasuke blushed from head to toe. Okay, Naruto had definitely NOT forgotten. "Wh-what?" he asked, deciding that he should just play dumb.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." The blonde insisted. Sasuke blushed redder. "About that…I just wanted to say that I'm sorr" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own. His eyes widened. Was the really happening! What Naruto really kissing him? He figured he might as well enjoy the situation. He turned to face the kyuubi container and slid his arms around said boy's neck. Naruto took that as his cue to move his hands to Sasuke's waist and beginning biting at the boy's lips, begging for entrance.

Sasuke hesitantly let the blonde in and immediately was happy with his decision.

Too soon for both of them, they ran out of breath and had to pull back.

"Faggot" Naruto breathed  
FIN  
XD  
I'M SORRY, I HAD to end it like that…  
hope you enjoyed this!  
I'm still working on other fics, but I want to start a new narusasu fic…anybody got a suggestion?


End file.
